


Hickey

by fastestmanalive



Series: Unfinished Business one-shots [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Love4Ever/">J2Love4Ever</a> prompted:<br/><i>Felicity makes fun of Oliver's hickeys.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm going to try to do it more frequently from now on. And I hope it's okay that this is so short.

Oliver noticed something was off about Felicity the moment he entered the foundry.

She kept looking over at him as he worked on his bow; when he caught her eyes, she would press her lips together and look away, drawing her brows together. He frowned, tried to ignore it, but after an hour he had enough.

“Felicity,” he called, making her look up. “Is something wrong?”

Behind him, Roy let out a snort that ended in a giggle, and he turned around with raised eyebrows. Roy tried to conceal his laughter, held a hand before his mouth and turned away, but failed spectacularly.

Oliver's frown deepened as he heard Felicity snort with laughter as well.

“What's so funny?” Oliver demanded and got up from his seat.

Roy pointed a finger at him and opened his mouth to answer, but instead another stream of giggles came out.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and waited until they had both calmed down, eyebrows raised in annoyance. “What the hell was that about?”

Felicity grinned and got up to walk over to him. She patted his shoulder and cocked her head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Oliver shook his head and got back to his work, ignoring his friends for the rest of the day.

 

 

Oliver smiled when he heard a knock on his apartment door. Barry had agreed to come over _again_ , even though he was busy with some new metahuman in his city. “ _The others can take care of it_ ,” he'd said when Oliver had protested. “ _I'm not missing the chance to see you_.”

“Aren't you a sight to behold,” Oliver greeted his boyfriend, leaning against the door.

Barry rolled his eyes and grinned. “You're just saying that 'cause I have take-out.” He held up two bags from the Chinese restaurant around the corner.

Oliver leaned forward for a kiss, cupping Barry's cheek as he leaned into it. Barry's wide smile after he pulled away quickly transformed into a frown when his eyes wandered lower. “Oh.”

“What? Do I have something on my neck?” Oliver rubbed the spot Barry was staring at.

“Uhm, have you been wearing that shirt all day?” Oliver nodded. “And I'm guessing you haven't looked in a mirror all day.”

“Barry, what-”

Barry snorted and shook his head. “That explains Felicity's texts. I, uh- I seem to have gotten a bit... carried away this morning.”

Oliver thought back to the morning – neither of them wanted Barry to leave, so they tried to drag it out as much as possible. He could still feel the ghost of Barry's lips on his lips, and on his neck, and- “Oh.”

“Yes.”

“I-”

“You have a massive hickey on your neck. And that shirt hides nothing.”

 


End file.
